An Intriguing Woman, in Her Own Way
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Kyouya discovers there's a girl that has not visited the club, not even once. But he also cannot find any background information about her. How will he find her?


Ootori Kyouya couldn't understand this one girl. Every girl in the school had visited the Host Club at least once, if only to see what their club was about. Most of those girls became regular customers, obviously loving what they had seen and experienced. But Mizuki Chisuzu was different.

Not only was she not a frequent customer, but she had never visited the club, not even once. Also, he had done research on every single person in Ouran Academy, male and female, yet he hadn't ever come across her name before now. And the only reason he figured out there was a girl missing from their roster list is because there were precisely 386 females in the school number, but only 385 girls had visited the club. One had been missing.

When he had learned that he dedicated most of his time to figure out who that one young lady was. He looked at the school registry; the only name that didn't sound familiar was Mizuki Chisuzu. But any other information, including her photo and her family, were inexplicably locked. He supposed he could hack into the system and force any information out of it, but he kept within the law whenever possible.

So, armed with a name, he set about finding out as much as he could about her. The easiest way to find out about her was to ask, but his pride wouldn't let him. He had never had to ask for help researching, and he wasn't about to start now.

After a lot of digging and only one semi-legal action, he finally discovered the girl he had been looking for.

Her parents had died in a car crash when she was only five and seemed to have been raised by a butler was was a highly loyal servant to her parents. Her father was the Co President in a prominent computer company in Hokkaidō.

But surprisingly, that's all he could find out about her and her family. There wasn't hardly any information on the girl at all, and absolutely nothing after her parent's deaths. Not even a mention if she had inherited her father's part of the business or not.

How was that possible? It's almost as if she had disappeared into thin air for several years, and then plopped into the Ouran Academy. She definitely was a mystery, one he was determined to solve.

XxXxXxXxX

Months had passed and he really was no nearer to solving the mystery that was Mizuki Chisuzu. He'd at last found her in the school, so he knew her on sight.

The first time he saw her he wasn't exactly spellbound, but she definitely caught his interest. It wasn't really her looks, though she was attractive enough. She was sitting on the railing that was surrounding the school with her back to one of the pillars and was reading a book. It wasn't her long black hair that caught his interest, that was a dominant color of hair in Japan after all. But he could just make out her face at the angle that he was at and couldn't look away.

That peaceful smile just seemed to make everything right in the world. He'd seen that look on girls before, but not when they were reading a book, and not quite like that. What was she reading that made her give that expression?

She seemed to sense his gaze, and then looked up at him. Her light blue eyes almost seemed to look like ice that could move and show emotion. And after only a second of looking at him, she smiled mischievously, as if she knew something that he didn't. And then she stood up from her position and walked out of sight.

Afterwards, he'd observed her during, and after school. During school, she was a normal girl, with a small group of friends. She laughed and talked with the girls, and chatted politely with a few boys that were obviously smitten with her, but she didn't show any kind of preference to any of them.

After school, at least while he was trying to watch her, she would enter into a commoner's department store, and he would lose her in the crowd. As a result, he didn't even know where she lived. Although that piece of information was unimportant.

Well, Kyouya had been able to gather all the information that he could just from observation, time for some direct contact.

That opportunity offered itself a couple days later when he found her reading on a railing again during lunch.

He came up behind her and opened his mouth to speak to her when she spoke first.

"Took you a while for you to come and talk to me Ootori-sempai. I actually was expecting you before now," she looked up at him over her shoulder and smiled softly.

Her smile took him by surprise for a split second, and then he composed himself. Just from that sentence, he learned that she truly is very intelligent, and was in the class below him.

"Indeed Mizuki-san? You were expecting me?"

"Why yes, once you figured out that there was a girl that has not attended your Host Club, there would be no way you wouldn't try and learn more about her. And since I know for a fact that my information is locked under the highest security possible, the only way you would be able to learn more is by talking to me directly. I hope you appreciate that I didn't lock my name up so you would have some kind of clue as to how to find me."

Well, she was just one surprise after another wasn't she? She must have inherited her father's computer genius, to be able to lock him out of the computers so thoroughly.

"Who are you trying to keep out miss?"

"I just don't like the idea that anyone, particularly someone too interested in my past and family able to find anything about it just by looking on the internet. My father thought it was a wonderful, yet dangerous invention, and I agree with him."

"Very true, it is a wonderful research tool, yet can be used in very deadly ways."

"Indeed, and you'd never use it that way now would you Ootori-sempai?"

Kyouya thought back to his semi-legal action to find her and thought it better not to answer.

She softly scoffed to herself and stood up, closing her book as she did, "That's what I expected from you."

"You don't like me, Mizuki-San?"

"You're depicted as the Cool Type in the Host Club right? I fail to see how a sales pitch is considered cool. All I've ever heard of you doing is setting up appointments for Suoh-sempai, or selling promotional items to the lady customers who do not seem to realize that there is more to life and love than visiting a good looking man that behaves the same way towards other girls as the way he behaves towards her and doesn't give her a second thought as soon as she walks out the door. As far as I've ever heard, you don't receive any customers yourself. You also don't give that Fujioka girl a break when she is clearly working as hard as she can."

Kyouya stared at Chisuzu in astonishment, but she wasn't done yet.

"Also, you clearly look down upon others, except for a general few, and none of those few are your clients. You only act nice and polite to those who are due to inherit high standing when their parents are retired, yet you don't like them. I sometimes wonder if there is anyone you truly do like except for Suoh-san." She looked at him squarely, "So tell me, in what way that is supposed to be cool? Instead, it seems rather cold to me."

Chisuzu looked at Kyouya for a little while more, as if expecting him to make some kind of remark, but when none came, she turned and walked away, carrying her book in her arms.

Kyouya couldn't have said anything to her even if he wanted to. He was too stunned. Before, he prided himself that he could see through anyone's façade, but no one could see through his. Now, there were a total of three people who could see through him: Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi, and now Mizuki Chisuzu.

It was rather disconcerting.

Kyouya had failed to come up with a response before the young lady smiled at him and then walked away.

As she walked down the hallway, he smiled to himself. Now here is a young woman that seemed to be just as intelligent as he was. If not more so, since she was able to block even him out of her information. She was a very intriguing girl in her own way.

* * *

**A/N: That one was hard to write and I'm not sure on what you guys will think of it, but I enjoyed writing this one. While I was reading the manga I really hoped that Haruhi would choose Kyouya, and was rather sad that she didn't. I still love the pairing, but I like to keep things correct with the anime/manga when I can. So unless someone commissions a Haruhi and Kyouya fic, I won't be writing one about them.**

**To my mind, Kyouya wouldn't be attracted to a girl that wasn't as intelligent as he is. So I created someone who outsmarted him ^_^  
**

**Some of you might get the idea about how I had Chisuzu chew out Kyouya that I don't like him. Don't get me wrong, I totally love him and he is my favorite character (plus J. Michael Tatum is my favorite dub voice actor, lol). It's just I don't really see how some of the things he does in the club is considered cool, oh well.**

**Anyways, I'm not entirely sure I'm going to continue this fic or not. I'm not sure on what to put next, about how Kyouya might go about changing Chisuzu's mind about him. Well, if I come up with something I'll continue it.**


End file.
